FR 5th Anniversary: P1
5th Anniversary: Part 1 (A week later, the heroes are seen at the sandwich shop.) Matt: How's that arm of yours? Benji: A lot better, dude. Thanks Tai: You're finally cleared for combat? Benji: Yup. Sora: Glad to hear it. Benji: Yeah. I could use some cold cuts right now. (The communicators go off.) Nate: (Comms) I have good news, guys! Get back over here as soon as you can. Benji: I'll catch up. Yuri: Yeah. Sounds good. See you when you get back. (The heroes arrive at the Command Center.) Nate: Guys. Price and his squad got their hands on the sample we were looking for. Devon: Nice! (A light appears next to Kari.) Nate: Now, I'll just need to study the properties of this substance and see what I can do with it. ???: I'm afraid that must wait. (Everyone turns and sees Kari glowing.) Nate: You. You're back. Is Dark Gennai or Evox attacking already? Homeostasis: Worse. The Life Fibers. They've returned. (Homeostasis' presence leaves. Kari falls but his caught by Benji.) Nate: The Life Fibers? Tai: But how? Devon: Yeah. Ragyo Kiryuin was destroyed some time ago. The Life Fibers died out a bit after. (Cloe enters with an old friend.) ???: Yes, but someone revived half of them. (The heroes turn to see their guest.) Tommy: Wes! Wes: Hey guys. Devon: Wait. Wes as in Wes Collins? The Time Force Red Ranger? Wes: That's right. Benji: Whoa. Nice! Cloe: Wes and Homeostasis are right. Several hours ago, Time Force tracked a time disturbance to our time. Half of the Life Fibers have been regrouped. Tommy: I was hoping this day would never come. Devon: Who's regrouping them? Wes: We identified the culprit: Nui Harime. Zoey: But I thought she sacraficed herself. Wes: She did, but Ragyo revived her when she reappeared in this dimension years ago. She's planning to revive the entirety of the Life Fibers, including the Primordial Life Fiber. She plans to destroy the Multi-Universe with them. Benji: So how do we stop her? Wes: With this. (Wes holds out a crystal.) Wes: Do any of you know what this is? Nate: That's the Omni Crystal! The previous Knights used it to defeat the Sirens. Cloe: It is. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. Wes: Nui's traveled throughout different periods and planted Life Fiber seeds in those times. She's set some in three different dimensions and times. (The dimensions shown are the Digital World, Ba Sing Se, and 2014 Liberty City.) Devon: If Nui awakens those Life Fibers... Wes: All life in the Omniverse will cease to exist. Tai: An Omniversal threat? Izzy: Then we need to leave now! Wes: Sounds good. First thing's first: We need friends. I know just where to look. Time for a road trip to Mariner Bay. Benji: Let's go. (The heroes arrive at An Order of the Just outpost in Mariner Bay.) Tommy: Is he here? Cloe: He should be. (Sees Carter Grayson) Carter! (Carter sees Cloe.) Carter: Cloe. Good to see you. What brings you all here? Wes: Nothing good. We're hoping you could get some other Rangers and friends. Nui Harime is back and she's using the help of the Life Fibers to destroy the Omniverse. Carter: Nui? But she was destroyed! Tommy: It's a long story. (The comms sound. Devon answers.) Commander Shaw: Blaze has been spotted in the Digital World with Nui Harime. We already have a description on her appearence and her abilities. Rangers, I highly recommend caution around Nui. She's very dangerous. Devon: Thanks for the heads up, Commander. Ravi: So how do we get there? Cloe: Nate and Izzy put in a transportation matrix into your phones and John's Morpher. You should be able to instantly transport there. Benji: Sounds good. Tommy: I'll go with you. Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Meiko will tag along. Is that okay? Tai: Just us? Tommy: I need the rest of you guys to help Wes and Carter find our other recruits. Carter: Just tell me who you need. Cloe: I'll send you the names, Carter. As for me, I need to be back at HQ. Tai: Alright. Sora: Stay safe, everyone. (The G5s, Rangers, Tommy, Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Meiko teleport out. Later, in a town in the Digital World, the heroes there spy on numerous Tronics.) Ravi: Why are Tronics even here? Sora: Try to see what they're doing, Ravi. Ravi: Alright. (Ravi sees a Tronic put a glowing red string on a banner.) A banner? Izzy: Strange. That's not a clothing article. Devon: Why is that strange? Tommy: Those thing prefer to feed on a viable energy source, notably intelligent life forms. Zoey: Such as humans or Digimon. Tommy: Exactly. (Nui arrives to check on the Tronics.) Nui: You piles of scrap better be careful with those! I spend what feels like years to re-energize those! (Blaze and Scrozzle teleport in.) Tai: It's Blaze and that bucket-head Scrozzle. Blaze: Ba Sing Se is yet to be seeded. That's all you'll need. Nui: Make sure no one gets in your way! I don't anyone screwing this up for me!! Scrozzle: If someone does, then Scrozzle has a foolproof plan. Oh, another thing: My Tronics already seeded the Primary Village here in the DigiWorld. Any Digimon trying to reconfigure will be attack immediately! Nui: Wonderful! Blaze: The Order made a mistake by destroying your boss. But, you're not the only one looking to tie up loose ends with them. Tai: Primary Village? Sora: We need to get over there. Tommy: The Knights and I will go with you. We need to get that place free of any Life Fibers. I'm also worried about Elecmon. Benji: Then we need to get there quickly. Our Morphers should be able to detect Life Fiber signatures. (To Devon) Same goes for yours, guys. Devon: Alright. Be careful. We'll give Blaze a "warm" welcome to the DigiWorld. Tommy: Meiko, stay here and watch their backs. Meiko: Okay. (Tai, Sora, Izzy, Tommy, and the G5s leave for Primary Village.) Devon: Alright, Meiko. Stay out of sight, where it's safe. (The Rangers approach Nui, Blaze, and Scrozzle.) Devon: Welcome to the DigiWorld, Blaze! Officially protected by the DigiDestined and the Order. Better leave while you can! Nui: Old friends of yours? Blaze: How can I be friends with those posers? (Blaze morphs into his Ranger form.) Blaze: Leave? I actually just might. I have one more stop anyway! Have fun with an "old friend" of the DigiDestined while we're gone. It'll be the last time you'll ever have any. (Devimon appears and starts laughing maniacally.) Devon: Devimon?! Cloe: (Analyzer) Devimon was the first major threat the DigiDestined have ever faced. He may be a Champion Digimon, but he's more powerful that he seems. He was able to use his Black Gears to control up to Ultimate Level Digimon. (Devon contacts Nate.) Devon: Nate, is this the same Devimon the DigiDestined faced? Nate: (Comms) That's the same guy. That means you really need to watch each other's backs. Scrozzle: Ha! The Rangers have no idea what to do! So long, Rangers!! (Teleports away) Blaze: Well, rookies, I'd love to stay and watch Devimon destroy you. But Nui and I have some work to finish. (Blaze puts his arm around Nui and the two teleport away.) Devimon: You've come so far, Rangers! But now, your journey will come to an end! Ravi: Devon, we can just do nothing! Give the order! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Transcripts